palace_of_soulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Lightweaver
Lightweaver * Queen Lightweaver hatched around 3,007 AS. She hatched the same night as Darkstalker. Her mother hated her. (Mother was Queen Vigilance of the Nightwings ) * Light’s Father was killed in a battle before she hatched. Backstory Lightweaver was an outcast, often ignored, and was never taken seriously. She told her mother, Queen Vigilance about the prophecies she saw and spoke, but Vigilance never cared. After all, her daughter was Albino. When Lightweaver was three, she demanded that her voice would be listened to. Obviously, it didn’t work. When Lightweaver was seven years old, her mother started to use her. Lightweaver became hated by her tribe because of it. When Princess Lightweaver was used, her mother made Lightweaver tell everything she saw. Eventually, Lightweaver was hated so much by the IceWings, that Vigilance and Lightweaver went on a ‘diplomatic meeting”. There, Vigilance abandoned her daughter, letting the IceWings use her however they pleased. IceWings took her out and chained her to the top of the ice kingdom, where several IceWings would fly by and use their frost breath on her. She would come close to dying, but one dragon always had the narwhal horns that healed frost breath injuries. After Lightweaver got used to the pain, the IceWings gave her a new type of torture. They would take their tails and lash her like a whip. This went on for about three weeks. As a mother punishment, (Queen Diamond didn’t know it was her last) the IceWings chained her to a wall, didn’t let her eat, or drink, until she gave in and let the IceWings use her power. When this was done, they gave her to the NightWings again, where Queen Vigilance again hated Lightweaver. Vigilance let her find a mate, and Lightweaver did. She met a dragon named Morrowwatcher. They had three dragonets named Moonbud, Wisdomseeker, and Dreamcatcher. NightWing throne. That was when she threw Lightweaver back in prison. She threw Lightweaver into the sunlight, where her scales would burn if she was in the sun to long, since she was Albino. Then, Vigilance killed Lightweaver’s dragonets. It was long, and painful to watch. They starved to death. Then, Morrowwatcher was cast out of the tribe, never to be seen again. Lightweaver was made immortal by Darkstalker. Vigilance thought Lightweaver would live in pain and fear, but she saved empires, and helped dragons along the way. Now She’s back Lightweaver decided to start a tribe Where good was always there. she noticed that to many dragons were cast out of their tribes. Like she was. The SoulWings are located near the sky Kingdom. There, Light and her guards, which include Hyalus the Ice-Night-SandWing Hybrid and FrostfireTheDragon, and her beloved, Hurricane the Tribrid, rule with peace and harmony. Quotes * “You can all go rot in the rainforest for all I care.” Lightweaver to the IceWings * ”Obviously I cant trust them....they tried to burn my palace down.” Lightweaver to Frostfire * ”Hurricane! You’re back! You’re safe!“ Lightweaver to Hurricane * “How can I love when I’m afraid to fall?” Lightweaver to Hurricane * ”Poke Poke.” Lightweaver To Hyalus and Frostfire * “MISTYYYYYYYY!” Lightweaver to her sister, Mist. * ”Hewwo!” Lightweaver to everyone. __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters